Eye Candy
by showstopper87
Summary: John Cena thinks Cody Rhodes is delicate, and Cody is lusting after John Cena. Will he be able to persuade the top man in the WWE that he is not so delicate after all? Cody Rhodes/John Cena. Warning: Slash/Cursing.


**Eye Candy**

_Cody Rhodes POV:_

Everybody knows me as the company slut. The guy who can get in bed with anyone he wants: boy or girl. They call me the sex god and the eye candy. Hi, I am Cody Rhodes and I have slept with just about everybody in the WWE. But there is one man who I have not slept with. And that man is the one I have wanted more than ever. You talk about a sex god and eye candy, this man is all of that plus some. He is the most sexy thing I have ever laid eyes on. I want to do dirty things to him over and over again until we both can't even move or remember anything but each others names. Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably tell you who that is. He goes by the name John Cena. I am pretty sure that you know him. Oh who am I kidding? Of course you know who _John Cena _is. There isn't anybody who is a somebody that hasn't heard of the hottest man to ever walk this Earth. I have been trying so hard to get him. There is nothing I won't do to have a chance to taste that cock. To have him fuck my brains out. And maybe even have him permanently? Well one thing at a time.

I am currently staring at him. Trying to make my presence known. We are sitting in the locker room along with many other superstars. I made sure to sit in a spot where he could see me perfectly. I would every so often look over and lick my lips and even poke my cheek with my tongue, signaling I want to blow him. Every time he saw this, he would turn red and look away.

There are many rumors circulating the WWE. And many of those rumors are about me. There is one rumor that I am particularly interested in. I heard that John Cena thinks I am _fragile. _Whatever that means. And that I am not 'man enough' to go and get what I want.

Well what I want is him. So I am definitely going after what I want. I want to show him that I can be a man and that I am not so fragile. Would someone who was fragile be able to take a pounding that was so hard up against a wall, that I almost broke a bone. But hell, that fracture was so worth it. That fucking was to this day, the best I have ever had. CM Punk sure does know how to fuck. He is the best I have ever had, and I am hoping that changes soon. If I get the man I want, I will have a new favorite.

The locker room was clearing out and I saw John get up and leave as well. I got up and followed him out. He headed to his dressing room and tried to shut the door. I got my foot in the way just in time. I walked in and sat down on the chair that was there. He closed the door and crossed his arms, looking amused.

"Now what is a little boy toy like you doing in here?"

I was already hard, looking at his face and seeing his bulging muscles threatening to rip his shirt. I licked my lips again and once again I pressed my tongue against my cheek, signaling a blow job.

"Oh! That's what you want. You want to suck my dick? What makes you thing you can handle it?"

"What makes you think I can't?" This was the first thing I have said to John in a long time. It felt good to finally be able to talk to that walking piece of heaven.

"Let's just say that my big piece of meat will definitely snap you in half."

So, the rumors are not rumors after all. They are true. He does think I am fragile. I will show him. "John. I've had a lot of dick in my day. Trust me, I can handle it." I stood up and walked slowly to him. I cupped his groin and pressed my body against his. "And I will definitely take what I want."

John stood there watching me. I felt him start to get hard and his cock was already big, not being hard at all. His cock quickly stood erect and I was in love. My mouth was drooling because I felt how big it was. It had to be seven inches at least. Fuck, I need to suck it. You know what, he thinks I am not a man. I will have him suck mine. "You think I am not tough? You think I won't take what I want? How about you get your fine ass on your knees and suck me off?" I was trying to sound as convincing and firm as I could be but John just smiled, chuckling softly.

"Bitch. You get down and suck mine." I was trying to be tough and force him to acknowledge that I may be able to do whatever I wanted. But I could not ignore that invitation.

"You know what? I am only going to because I want it so badly. And I take what I want. I am not doing this because you told me to. Know that." I got on my knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear when his cock fell free from it's confines when I pulled his shorts down. He moaned when it was free and I licked my lips again. I grabbed it, which got a moan out of him in response and I licked his shaft from top to bottom as slowly and seductively as I can. I was looking into his eyes as I did this.

I then grabbed it more firm and stuck the head in my mouth. I was then surprised, because he pulled away. He pulled up his shorts and zipped them up. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" I didn't realize that I was whining. I'm sure that didn't help the whole 'tough' thing at all.

"You do realize that I am the only one in this business who hasn't slept with you. I kind of like that."

I stood up and pressed my body to his, rubbing our cocks together. We both moaned out and he closed his eyes, biting his lip. "That's not true. I haven't been with everyone. There is a bunch of people I haven't been with." I started grinding up against his cock, and in response he reached around me and grabbed my ass. I moaned as he pressed his cock harder against mine and was squeezing my ass as hard as he could.

"You have been with all of the big names. Punk, Shawn, Randy, AJ, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Ambrose...The list goes on and on." John was thrusting his cock against my groin in between each name. I was so horny, I felt like my cock was about to explode.

"So what? There is one big name that I haven't been with."

"Yeah. Mine. Let's keep it that way."

"I can tell you want me...obviously." John opened his eyes and stopped grinding against me.

"Well yeah. From what I hear you are fucking amazing in bed. But I don't know..."

I caught him off by smashing my lips against his. He pulled me in tighter, his hands still on my ass. We were tongue battling out of pure lust. The kiss was fast, rough, and very heated. It was just plain hot. The best kiss I have ever had. He continued to grind against me as he kissed me. He broke the kiss and attacked my neck. I moaned out when he found my sweet spot.

I felt like I was about to cum in my pants from all the kissing and the constant grinding against my groin. My cock literally felt like it was about to explode. I threw my head back and screamed out, not caring if anyone on the other side could hear me.

"John, I am going to cum." I told him so that he would stop. I did not want to cum yet, since I haven't exactly done everything I wanted to. I still didn't get a chance to taste that cock. At least not taste it in the way I wanted to. He still hasn't fucked my brains out.

I was pulled back to reality when I screamed out loudly and cum filled up the inside of my pants. John moaned against my neck and he started to bite my neck to contain himself from screaming. In one final, very harsh and painful bite, John came in his shorts as well.

He pulled off my neck and let go of my ass. I stood straight up, no longer touching his body and looked down. There was a wet spot on my pants in the groin area, and the same for John.

He blushed and started to rub his neck. "Sorry."

I laughed. "Don't be. Do you know how long I have wanted to just do _anything _with you? A long fucking time. I mean, granted, I was wanting to do much more. Much much more. But I am glad I got do something."

"Well if you want more, than you should come up to my hotel room tonight. I'm sure we will have much more fun with our clothes off."

I blushed. I was at first disappointed that I didn't get to do more with John, but now there was absolutely no hiding the smile on my face. "I will definitely be there." He gave me his room number and winked at me before I left. I stood out in the hallway, just amazed at everything that happened, and anxiously awaiting for tonight.

…

When John and I had our little 'encounter' in his dressing room, it was after the show and around 8:30 at night. I was told to wait about an hour and of course it was the longest hour of my life. I paced my hotel room for what seemed like an hour, but when I looked at my phone, it was only about two minutes.

I was getting so frustrated, I decided to kill some time by going to the pool at the hotel. I put my feet in and sat there until it was time to go to his room. I put my flip flops on and practically ran to his room.

When I got there, I knocked lightly trying to keep it cool. When it opened, John grabbed me and pulled me in as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to see you coming into my room."

"Oh, why thank you. I feel so flattered."

"Shut up." I was about to say something back, but John attacked my lips and shoved his tongue inside. We stumbled backwards until we fell on the bed. I kicked my flip flops off and got fully on the bed. John was on top of me, who I could tell just got out of the shower because he smelled like soap. And I didn't notice before, but he was in nothing but briefs. His muscles were bulging, as always and I started getting antsy when his foot started rubbing up against mine. The bare skin was sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good and I got the idea that he was just trying to tease me with the skin on skin rubbing.

He started kissing my neck, the exact spot where he was before and looked up at me while laughing. "Huh. I left a hickey." He announced his observation before attacking the other side of my neck, trying to do the same.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. He started to lick my nipples and caress my body, rubbing my abs. He licked his way down my body until he got to the strands of my swimming trunks. He pulled the lace that tied them together with his teeth to untie it and grabbed them and yanked them down, revealing my aching cock.

He wasted no time and wrapped his lips around it. He went all the way down, running his tongue along side my shaft as well. "Holy fuck! Your good at this." I moaned as I twisted my hand in his hair. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked the slit, tasting some of my juice. He moaned and then lifted my legs. He spat on my hole and rubbed it in with his finger. "Oh, fuck John." My eyes were fluttering shut as he did this. He was so talented with his mouth.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him up by it. I reunited our lips and kissed him passionately before I grabbed his arms and pulled him up more until his cock was at my lips. I was still on my back and he was on his knees, stroking his cock until I took it into my mouth.

I grabbed it firmly and slowly slid it into my mouth. I moaned around it, finally getting the chance to taste it for real. John started pushing his cock further into my mouth, and with my experience I was easily able to take the whole thing. His entire cock was in my mouth and he started to move in and out slowly.

I was very glad that he was going slow, because I really wanted to savor the taste of his hard, juicy cock.

He started to quicken his pace. He grabbed the back of my head and started fucking my face. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing ever. His head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut as he fucked my mouth. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and let out a moan.

After my jaw started to hurt and I could tell John was about to reach his climax, I grabbed a hold of his hips and pushed him off of me. I threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him so that my ass was rubbing up against his wet cock.

I moved down and grabbed his legs, lifting them up. I looked at his hole and licked my lips, drooling a bit. I spread his ass as far as it would go and shoved my entire face in between his cheeks. I lashed my tongue out at his hole and he moaned out. He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to stay there, trying to push my head further in his ass. I pushed my tongue inside him and fucked him with my tongue. I would move my tongue inside of him, getting a taste of John. He was the best thing I have ever tasted in my life.

After John had finally had enough waiting, he pulled me back up by the hair and threw me on the bed. We both had messed up hair and looked like we have been hit by a tornado.

John lifted up my legs and spit on his cock. He positioned himself at my hole and stopped. "Are you sure you can take it? Because I plan on pounding you harder than you have ever been." The look in John's eyes were pure lust. I could tell the answer wasn't really going to change John's plans but answered anyways.

"Trust me, I can take it." At that moment, John plunged his way inside of me. I loved the burning pleasure that came from it. I screamed out in pain from the intrusion but it didn't last long. John was fucking me hard right from the start. He placed his hands on the bed, on both sides of my head to get better leverage. He would pull all the way out, just to thrust his way back in as hard as he could.

It wasn't long before he found my spot and I was seeing stars. I was screaming loudly, and so was John. "Oh, yea. Fuck me."

"Say my name you little slut." John moaned in between two particularly harsh thrusts.

"FUCK! Fuck me, John."

"There you go." John moved his head closer to mine and kissed me hard, He continued to pound me through the mattress and I grabbed a hold of my cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

John was fucking me so hard, I thought that we would actually go through the mattress. It felt fucking amazing. I knew he would be the best I ever had. No one will even be able to compete with him.

I was screaming as loud as I can at this point. I was still stroking my cock and I was about to cum. John hit my spot a couple more times and I was spilling all over my stomach.

"FUCK CODY!" John must have felt all of my muscles clenching all around his cock. The look on his face was pure bliss. He was in heaven, just like I was. With a couple of more thrusts, hitting my spot, John came inside of me, filling me up.

His eyes were still squeezed shut as he pulled out of me. "That was the best sex I have ever had." John laid down next to me, panting.

"Yes it was. You are most definitely the best I have ever had." I was smiling like a little child right now.

John then sat up and moved to my stomach. He ran his tongue across the cum on my stomach and I felt myself getting hard all over again. This was fucking hot.

John ran his fingers through my cum and placed them at my mouth. I grabbed his hand and put his fingers in my mouth. I licked his fingers until I had all the cum swallowed. I continued to suck on his fingers a little more while he continued to lick the cum off of my chest. When all of the cum was gone, he sat back up next to me and I took his fingers out of my mouth. He kissed me again and wrapped me in his arms.

"You know, Cody. I have an idea."

I smiled and pressed my forehead against his. "What is your idea?"

"Instead of you fucking tons of people on a weekly basis, how about the only person you have sex with is...me." John looked deeply in my eyes and smiled.

"Is that your weird way of asking me out?" I was smiling so wide. I would love to be with him. He is an amazing man, and not to mention he knows what he is doing in bed, if you know what I mean.

"Yes it is."

"Well, John Cena. I would love to. As long as you don't mind being known as the man dating the whore."

"You are not a whore. And if you want to call yourself that, than you can just call yourself my whore."

We were both smiling and he kissed me again. "Good night, baby."

I blushed and pecked his lips one more time. "Good night, gorgeous."

I was now dating John Cena. _The _John Cena. When I came to his room tonight, all I was expecting was a great night full of sex. And in addition to that, I am now dating this amazing man.

I may not be fragile but I am definitely okay with being a little sensitive every once in a while. Especially when it comes to John Cena.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. I would really love it if you guys reviewed for me, I would really appreciate it. So please tell me if this was any good or not. I hope you enjoyed this little story. And again, thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
